Pokemon construct, these guys are such tools!
by Eggy-boy
Summary: Five garden tool-named kids attempt to start their own evil organization in the sake of cash (fic being rewritten)
1. chapter 1

Spade, wake up, it's morning!,

I hear as I am attempting to rise from my slumber. I slid out of my bed, looked around, and attempted to leave my room while avoiding the mess that I had left the previous night. I opened my door and walked to the kitchen, still half asleep. I sat down and messily grabbed my plate, scarfing down the meal. I didn't even notice the two _others_ sitting at the table until I finished eating. When I did finally see them, we stared in awkward silence, each trying to forget yesterday's "incident"...

" Today is a _great_ day,"I proclaimed.

While staring at the bright sky and feeling that soft breeze on my face.

"Better than most days Bucket,"said Wedge.

Even if we have been at sea for what seemed like forever…

"At least we're not being run out of another town, after the incident back in alola i'm glad we're in this boat,"I commented. "But we did get some money out of that scam, and they did let us keep my new Pokemon." Wedge sighed.

I had remembered that they did, and they fed our Pokemon too…

But it has been a while since then,

But we were finally close to hoenn, so we could make a quick stop.

It's not like we're going back to unova any time soon.

Wedge laughed, I guess you're right , I don't think we can take another minute in this small boat.

We decided to stop at a floating town in hoenn, everything was on the water!

We let our Pokemon eat their food while trying to deciding where to go next.

We didn't have a map for hoenn, so we decided to go to the mainland and find a cave, for mining. I never understood why my sister liked mining so much, I found that hobby odd, but it did make us a lot of money.

So that night we took our boat out and found an odd building near the floating town, it looked old and crumbly, so we went inside. But after attempting to walk through the second floor but falling, I decided not to We saw many people swimming even though it was night, and even had a few battles! We did win most of them very easily though we made our way passed this kid was riding on his pokemon…

We passed by, without battling him. His white hat looked weird.

The sun had started rising and we were exhausted from laying around in our boat, so we stopped and got on the mainland. We parked our boat and started looking for a place to mine, but the nearest cave was a long while away, so we let out our Pokemon and started walking with them. After a few hours of walking, I started looking at the scenery passed slateport. I guess I stopped watching my surroundings. I had finally made it to the cave… alone.

Wedge had disappeared!? Her Pokemon were still with me, so I put them in Their balls except for one, who I used to be my eye in the sky. The Pokemon quickly swooped around, but no luck, until I had noticed her bag sitting near the cave entrance, and realised she had went in before me.

As I called myself an idiot I walked inside and the Pokemon swooped in behind me, almost hitting me. Wedge saw us in the corner of her eyes and seemed like she could care less about me.

Swoobat, I missed you ! Did you miss me?

SWOO

SWOOBAT

"We searched everywhere for you," I yelled.

But she didn't care that much though.

So she had started without me,

I was kind out sad at first, but she is really good at mining, I thought to myself. So me and swoobat made our way down the cave and tried to find the best mining spot, She told swoobat to go with me down the cave as she and her zweilous dug around at the beginning . After making our way down a few ladders we met a dead end, which is where we started mining. It was pretty easy to get some of the stuff we found out of the weak layer of rock, and we kept digging until I found a,

A..

A,

 _ **HOLY CRAP**_!

Swoobat flew wedge to our part of the cave. She helped me get what I found out of the wall.

I put the it in my bag, and continued mining. Many hours of digging and later, we had only found coal, a few stones, and an old fossil we sold for 10,000 pokedollars to a professor, we were asked why we were mining in the cave, but easily dodged the question with Wedge's stomach growl.

W-we were just trying to find our way out... I uttered, as my stomach growled loudly after wedge's.

So the scientist told us where the closest pokecenter is, and sent us on our way.

We were eating with our Pokemon, and notice people looking at us, I thought that they realised who we were, which would make sense after what we did...

I nudged wedge and we we relived to see that they were looking at our Pokemon. So we told the people that they could come over, they seemed amazed, most of our Pokemon were from unova and a few other regions. Gila was getting the most attention, Which do make sense, scrafty was the coolest out of my 3 pokemon. But Gila did get into a fight with this kid. The kid had stole Gila's pokefood and tried to run! Gila, who had no sense of when not to take things too far, used high jump kick on the back of the kids head. The kid hit the floor _hard,_ he stood up and waddled over and threw up into the nearest garbage can, still holding the food. He started running again, but we tracked the kid down and got the food back… but he kept running away.

We followed him back to his house and tried to ask him about what happened, he told us he wanted a Pokemon, and he was gonna try to steal gila! He immediately went into his house and slammed the door.

We had waited outside the house for the kid, we eventually knocked on the door, and were let in.

We asked about how the kid acted outside of home but he was gone so much his mother and father new very little about him.

But they did know he is asnt able to get a Pokemon for an incident at the lab last year…

So we asked if we could take the kid with us on our journey so we could help him grow into a great person, we thought that if we got this kid to join our team

We would get stronger. His mother called him down, and we heard a lot of noise as he came downstairs. He didn't notice us until he finished his breakfast, then seemed agitated they we were their. And his mom told him That we would be taking him with us on a Pokemon journey. He seemed reluctant at first but realised who we were..

Hi, I said

My name's Bucket, and this is my sister, Wedge,you wanna come with us?

" Sure I'll go,"he said. As he pulled out article in the newspaper about us, crumpling it up. He put his plate by the sink, and went back to his room, he got dressed and packed his bag.

He was wearing a an orange striped shirt with hat, closer to my clothing style that Wedges, she always wore a dull gray with boots. He said bye to his parents, and we left. I asked him if he new anything about tricking people for money, and he replied. "Yeah, that's why I couldn't get a Pokemon… what about you guys," We were run out of a few towns. But we did make a few bucks"

We were gonna start walking to the boat but , I had forgotten to give him something. I decided to give it to him before our next scam. We made our way to the slateport market, and set up a booth.I started setting things up when Spade asked what he would be doing, I told him to go down to the beach and make money. We are going to sell fake stones and items from unova. He should be doing his own thing. So I gave my gift to him.

I wonder what he's given me, the box was pretty small, it was a heavy gift.

I opened the box and

A PokeBall was inside!

I was red, and had the ice type symbol on it. I was pretty excited to finally see who my first pokemon would be.

There was a note attached,

"This Pokemon is all yours

I know this a list of this Pokemon's moves, strengths, weaknesses, and it even comes with a berry. Welcome to the team!

I let the Pokemon out, had never seen one of these before,

Its name was vanillish,

Hi, my name's Spade, we got along quickly. It was recently caught, but I was told to make money.

We practiced it's moves and went for a battle. After We won two battles out of seven, even if it was my first time battling, the first few times would go well, but after going to the pokecenter five time in a row, me and vanillish were tired.

So I put him back in the pokeball and took a nap in the sun. After waking up I met back up with Wedge and bucket and we pooled together the money we made, and split it. Which I thought was odd,just giving me money, but I didn't say anything about it..

Thanks for the Pokemon.

Where are we gonna sleep?

Bucked said they planned on taking the boat back to the floating town for supplies then we would go to the nearest town.

I asked if we could stay to train his vanillish for a while. Which was okay for everyone.

We spent our free time training with spade and helping his vanillish level up, while wedge looked at the map, trying to decide where to go while in johto. She pulled out her phone and called someone, and hung up.

Who did you just call I asked.

She said it was her cousin, Hoe,

He wants to join our team and travel with us…

The more the merrier. said Spade.

Wedge said" Well he lives up in mahogany town, in johto, which is nowhere near any place for a boat, so we would have to walk up to his house and meet up,

He already has his own Pokedex, pokemon, and gear. but he wants something else to do with his pokemon other than fill the Dex.

We all thought it would be okay, we made our way back to our boat.

We all started getting hungry, and to our delight, spade had "bought" a few berries and, after eating a few, i made sure the item I mined was still in my bag, and we set sail for Johto.


	2. 2

We were sleeping on our quiet ship and waiting for our boat to reach johto.

It was really cold out,

but something was off. The clouds stopped passing by, the waves seemed calmer, the boat itself was a little too calm…

I went and looked over the edge to see if there was something wrong, but

Nothing was over the edge, as in..

 **The frickin engine was missing?!**

I let the others relax as I jumped overboard, none on our Pokemon could survive in the water anyway.

I looked around for the engine, but the water was too deep, I would have to have some swimming gear to go any farther. I climbed the ladder and made my way back to the ship,my clothes were soaked, and because I wear sandals, I was slipping everywhere, I and I had to take em off so I wouldn't freeze. I hung them up to dry, and after I did, heard some really loud chewing noises. So i went to investigate, even though I was in my underwear and saw a tentacruel, holding the engine, and eating all of Spades berries! I grabbed my poison pokemon,trubbish and tried to fight off the other Pokemon with rock blast, witch did get it to stop eating, but it jump overboard into the sea, _with our engine_ …

Luckily there was an island, and another and another!

I checked Wedges map and found the islands to be the five whirl islands, with very few people, and lots of caves.

So I let the boat float to shore, with many jagged rocks scratching and destroying the hull of it, and causing it to slowly sink. I woke up Wedge and Spade and we grabbed everything we could. We had to swim to shore while our boat sank into the cold dark abyss.

As Wedge sent swoobat to get help, Spade and I walked into the cave of the island we crashed into, the smallest of the five. But it was to dark for me so I went over to check supplies.

While bucket and Wedge were doing their own thing I decided to check on vanillish, so I let him out of the pokeball, and we explored the small island, and eventually made our way inside, vanillish seemed to like the cold damp darkness of the cave, but I turned my flashlight on anyway.

We kept going deeper into the cave, but I thought I heard laughter, in the cave, I tried to block it out but it grew louder and louder with every step I took. Then I saw this girl, she was really tall with white hair, with a really torn in white dress. She had a pile of cash sitting next to her, and a haunter, that notice me and grabbed me, but vanillish was able to use icicle spear to get him off.

I immediately went for the girl, and recognized her. She was the girl everyone said had **died** on tv!?

I quickly put together what was going on…

And asked her what she was doing, surprisingly, she happily told me how she faked her death in Kanto and scammed a tourists out of their money. I thought it was pretty dark, but she was fine with it. Without thinking, I asked her if she would like to join our team. She asked what team I was talking about, so I let her use my bag for the money and took her to Bucket and Wedge, and asked them what our team does…

They struck a pose, replied with

 **Destroy**

 **Cheat**

 **Steal**

 **Beat**

 **But we will never ever retreat**

 **We are team construct**

 **And we will always disrupt**

 **Never acting bismol**

 **Not being dismal**

That's all we have, whatcha think?, They asked

I was off-putting by the fact that that they had a evil jingle that they've practiced for who knows how long.. but the girl actually said it could use some work.

The girl asked if she could join our team…

I-i'm really good at acting, and I know -

Wedge cut her off

Sure, we could use a person that, Can scam a bag full of money and never get caught, you seem smart.

Where you do the scam?

Lavender town, back in Kanto...

Whats yer name?

My name's Sickle, and this is haunter, nice too meet you!

Just as Sickle said that, we heard swoobat flying over, and a boat was in the distance…

Sickle Ran back into the cave, and came back out with different clothes on , she didn't want to be recognised.

Wedge put swoobat back in her ball, and we asked the owner of the ship if he could tow our boat, but he couldn't.

So we got on his boat and made our way to the Johto shore.

As my new friends and I made our way to Wedges cousin's home, I started digging through, their bags to find money. I felt like getting a gift for them, but it would cost A LOT.

I separated from the group while we were still by the shore, and quickly Ran back after I bought it.

They somehow didn't notice me leave, I thought was interesting how oblivious they were when I took their money.

We kept going until we reached a cave. It was dark on the inside,

, And I thought we would go in…

But we decided to cut through the forest on the side of to route

46\. We were barely able to cross through the thick and dense forest, but it was the fastest way to Mahogany town(for a cheater).We spent the night in the Dence forest with our Pokemon eating most of the berries on the trees. Bucket and sickle were discussing something I didn't really care about.

(Whispers) so sickle, how and why did you fake your death and etc tons of cash?

It was a weird thing to ask, but she answered any way.

Well my perants cared about me alot. But the cared a little to much. I was never able to leave my house and spent all of my time inside reading.

But one day, a Pokemon with flames intensely burning around it flew over our home. Chasing it to light on fire. I made my way out the back as my parents ran threw the front.

Everyone though I perished. And I spent the next few years using the characters from books as identity for me to steal hinges with. I was able to get my hands on haunter when a really snooty and annoying trainer from Kanto kept making fun of about him for being a ghost that nobody could take care of,

I watched at the haunter leaped out of its ball, and sent it's awful trianer to the hospital. A few days later a very angry trainer left it's pokeball in a pond, so I ran over, kicked the already destroyed trainer's ass, and grabbed her pokeball out of the water.

Soon after me and hunter grew on eachother and had spent our time stealing money and pokemon from bad trainer's and keeping he cash while giving away the Mon for free…

Wedge listened carefully but bucket had fallen asleep from the long story…

So they all fell asleep and waited for the next day to come.


	3. 3

They spent the morning picking and eating the sweet berries around them, and left the thick forest with their pokemon.

They went threw a cave and we're ambushed by the many pokemon that resighted inside of he area.

Wedge, who was lagging behind, WS mining away and collecting the object s o

Inside. They eventually got out and,

Soon enough, Bucket spotted another path through the trees, but it was still a long walking if we kept going from route 44. It was starting to get dark as well.

And we decided to camp out for the night near this really cold cave.

Spade let his vanillish sleep in the cave overnight, it was almost completely frozen in there, so vanillish should love it.

I stared up at the sky for a while and thought about my new friends, and exactly where this team construct ideas was going. The small team was built up of troublemakers and con-men, but petty thiefts would get us nowhere. So I thought of a few plans for big scams and money making ideas and went to sleep.

I awoke to the soft warm sunlight being blocked off by ice crystals fro. Vanillish, I was excited and refreshed even though was snowed on in my sleep. Vanillish seemed refreshed as well, the ice naps really help lower body temperature. I was gonna give wedge the ideas I wrote down, but she didn't seem like the perfect person to bother before breakfast..

I noticed Sickle holding a notepad, and I went up to her to try and read it. But she was really good at hiding things in her bag..

We kept walking and I watched a small blur walking closer to us. But it was, speeding up,

running…

Faster

And faster,

Wedge notice it was Hoe. She was happy, she thought he was running to see them. But her entire attitude changed when you heard him _scream_ , RUN RUN WAAAAAAAAA!

Wedge new he was a little dunce, but she didn't think he could get In This much danger.

We all turned around, and bolted to the ice cave from before. I grabbed Hoe before those pokemon were able to catch him. I moved over as we were barely able to fit in the entrance. Everyone was really angry, but mostly curious as to how hoe got a swarm of beedrill to try and attack him.

Except for Sickle, who was blushing at Him.

Bucket almost started yelling at Hoe,

But he quieted down.

 **Why were those pokemon chasing you, how did you even get an entire swarm of beedrill to chase you!?**

Well, I was a little hungry after breakfast, an-

 **Don't tell me you stole their fruit**

I didn't know they were in the tree when I climbed it to get the fruit,

 **anyone can see a beedrill in a tree, and what do you mean you CLIMBED the tree , did you step on any kakunas or taunt the-**

 **boys that's enough, said Sickle.**

 **Now we are going to find a way out, we will quietly exit the cave one by one, and you will not argue**

 **IS**

 **THAT**

 **CLEAR!**

We all shook our heads.

Wow Sickle, how did you do that,I asked. "Well I said I was a good actor didn't I wedge,"She smiled.

We each took quiet steps outside of the cave, making sure the beedrill weren't there, I heard Spade and how having a conversation behind me, and eavesdropped into it.

Spade-So you're a Pokemon trainer, right?

 _Hoe- yeah but it gets boring after a while._

What do you mean a while.

I've been a trainer since I was 10, and I'm 17 now.

Sickle jumped into the conversation, saying how she was also 17,

I ignored her and asked Hoe if he had any pokemon, and after wiping the dumbfounded expression off his face showed me the only two he had left,

His Venonat, that he caught a few days ago, and his sentret.

The sentret looked really strong, and when I asked, Hoe said he's has had sentret since the beginning of his journey, and it doesn't want to evolve,

But It's really strong.

He left sentret out of its ball just In Case the beedrill showed up. We cut back through the forest and made it to route 27, then route 35. Because the radio tower in goldenrod was hosting a competition, we might be able to get some cash, or even Pokemon!

We made it to goldenrod, and to our surprise, wedge told us to let Hoe create a plan. And what really surprised we was that he new the layout of the building, but instead of stealing the pokemon, he said that we should rig the competition. "Why can't we just steal 'em," asked Spade. Hoe told us about how an evil team took over the tower a few years back, and after the team left, the owner beefed up the security.

The instructions he gave use were to let Spade go Inside and steal a suit. Then he asked who was a good actor, Sickle raised her hand, and winking at him while doing so. He barely noticed her wink and Hoe put her into the plan. Her job was to sneak in using the costume, and grab a copy of the answer sheet before leaving.

Which actually worked! Spade was short enough to for noone to notice him steal a suite, and sickle was able to sneak in with her acting skills.

And after she got it, Hoe said he wanted us to act like we don't know each other when we get our prizes, so we don't get caught.

That last thing he told us is something we already know by now, most of our scams failed because we had been caught together after them. Mostly my fault for forgetting where the ship was and looking for Wedge.

Because there were three prises, two cash and one being a pokemon, I decided I would get the Mon and everyone else could have the money.

Everyone looked at me and was going to ask why I got the mon, but realised they had no money, and went along with it.

While waiting to call the radio station, Hoe and Spade decided to have a battle. Spade's vanillish was still pretty energetic after the ice path nap he took, and Hoe's Venonat was pretty weak, so they started training.

We watched the battle,

But with two very small pokemon battling, it wasn't that exciting to watch. All vanillish was using was icicle crash, and Venonat was taking hits. Soon enough Sickle, Wedge and I each called the radio station and answered the question correctly, and separately went to collect our prizes.

I waited until we got back to olivine city to see what pokemon I was prized with, we all met up where Sickle told us to and she showed us her gift,

A new boat **!** I hugged Sickle and thanked her more times than I could count. Until I saw them.

Flying closer and closer I'm the distance, the swarm was back, and in greater numbers!

Wedge let out her ribombee and had it use hidden power fire to keep the bugs away,

And sickle had her haunter use night shade on the huge mass of burnt bugs to keep them at bay and the rest of us prepared the boat. I grabbed the steering wheel and started the engine, prompting everyone to get on.

Spade and Wedgee ran on but for some odd reason, Sickle had picked up and carried Hoe ( who was just standing there in fear)onto the the boat and I sailed away.

After we calmed down we put our focus on the new boat. It ran smoothly, it had a nice paint job and it was even bigger than the last one. We all let out our Pokemon, including my new one, which was a dunsparce. And we let them explore our new seahome as we sailed away.

(Pokemon list)

Bucket- Gila(scrafty), trubbish dunsparce

Wedge- swoobat, zweilous, ribombee

Spade- vanillish

Sickle-haunter

Hoe- Venonat, sentret


	4. 4

The days that I spent in unova were tough for me. I spent my earthy years with my mother. My family took care of my every need, but all I wanted was to do the same for them.

My dad, worked as a businessman, and we rarely saw him.

One day, my dad came home from work early, and he had a glow to him.

Him and mother told me to go into the other room, they then called me out. Wedge, my mother spoke, me and your father have been discussing something for a while, and we decided a short time ago to adopt another child…

I was only seven, but I did know I was adopted, but it sort of angered me that they would do something like this to me. My seven year old Mind didn't understand what was happening. But as they slowly opened the front door, And a short dark skinned boy shyly waddled into the room, my whole demeanor changed. His name was Bucket and he was a year younger than me at the time.

Unexpectedly we started acting like an actual brother and sister really quickly. We played off of each other nicely, until,

Well…

We started asking questions,

Questions about our biological parents.

Or adopted parents tried to keep our minds off of it.

But when I was eleven and bucket

Was ten, we were able to get our first pokemon, our parents hand "caught" them for us, and we each started out with just one, I had a swoobat, and bucket got a scraggy. But the pokemon didn't seem to like us, they actually seemed like they had somewhere else to be,

we didn't get pokedexes or gear, just the pokemon...Our parents let us leave our town and we set off onto a very, very short adventure, after a month and a half of hard work and effort, we didn't catch any pokemon,nobody taught us how... But we did fight a few gyms. We started going home for a quick visit, and curiously walked into the open door, our house was dark, and nobody was home. Our mother left a note…

 _Dear b &w your father and I must leave you, and we'll be gone forever a while…_

 _The rest of the letter was smudged_

 _While I was trying to make out the smudged part, bucket had lost interest, and wandered_ _into our parent's office, they never let us go inside but the door was open.._

so it was easy to sneak into to your mother's office and find out where they went. Finding out our parents were both criminals. Grunts for the old organization team rocket. We spent a while thinking about it, and decided to follow in our parents footsteps, we spent the next week setting everything up. We went over to castelia city to try our first scam, but the thing that would happen next…

Changed our lives for the better!


	5. 5

The sea was calm today, and all pokemon were just fed. We all seemed drowsy even though it was the middle of the day, but you can get lazy when all you do is sit around and nap all Bucket was talking to his pokemon about Johto, but scrafty couldn't care less.

After what seemed like _hours_ of listening to bucket "talk" to his pokemon(they can't even respond, why would he even try…) I went out looking for Hoe.

He was practicing fishing with Spade

And they did get one fish pokemon on the hook, but instead of Hoe pulling the fish onto the boat..I bet where you can see this in going.

Hoe was pulled into the deep blue sea, I was going to help him back on the boat,some of his stuff was sitting in his lap when he was dragged in, but he reacted, really fast, lightning fast!

He dove into the sea and didn't come up for a few minutes, but when he finally did his venonat was in his arms, shivering. I let down the ladder and he slowly climbed up, they were both soaked, but he let his pokemon to all the towels first.

I asked him how he could swim so well, but his attention was focused on the pokemon.

We was cuddling his shivering Venonat in hoped that it would warm up, but it was still freeIng .


End file.
